Wayside Christmas
"Wayside Christmas" is the second half of the fifth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Myron must learn the true meaning of Christmas when he buys himself a second gift instead of getting one for Bebe. Plot The episode opens at Wayside School on Christmas day, with Mr. Kidswatter trying to lure in a cow to disguise as his reindeer. The cow, how ever, runs away, and he chases after it. In Mrs. Jewls's class, everyone is preparing for the holidays. The Three Erics are decorating a Christmas tree, Jenny and Shari are setting up lights, Leslie and Bebe are building gingerbread houses, Stephen takes off his elf hat to reveal a Santa hat underneath, and Myron is roasting marshmallows over a campfire displayed on the TV. Maurecia tries to get Todd under the mistletoe, much to his dismay. Mrs. Jewls announces it's time to collect the Secret Santa gifts, and everyone opens their presents, most of which enjoy them, aside from Todd, who gets a fist in the face from Maurecia. However, Mrs. Jewls notices Bebe has no gift. She asks where it is, and Bebe replies that she is unsure. Across the room, Myron exclaims that he got two gifts, being a crown, and a cheering box. Mrs. Jewls asks who picked Bebe's name when the names were picked at random the week prior, and everyone angrily points at Myron. Myron hands Bebe a small slip of paper with her name on it, thinking it belongs to her and having no clue how it got there, and everyone boos him. They tell him that he was supposed to get Bebe a present, and Bebe draws him a picture that reflects how sad she feels. He tries to explain that he got a crown from someone else and got a cheering box for himself, but tries to say that it's the thought that counts, but everyone agrees he only thought about himself. Myron sees how upset everyone feels about him, and decides to do the right thing... and run away. He runs into a locker, which sends him into a tube that leads him into a trash can downstairs. On the thirtieth story, Dana offers Bebe one of her calculators, and Bebe declares the two friends. Mrs. Jewls asks if anyone knows the story of the Christmas Carol, and Dana decides to explain it. When Dana is correct, Mrs. Jewls asks if anyone wants to try on costumes for the play, and everyone does. Meanwhile, Mr. Kidswatter is still wrangling the cow, trying to put the red nose on it. However, the cow, angered by the color red, starts running forwards. In the trash can, Myron is contemplating the picture Bebe gave him, wondering what he is feeling. He decides it'd be better if he just went back to class and pretended nothing happens, and the cow Kidswatter is riding ends up knocking him upstairs. In Mrs. Jewls's class, he sees everyone in costume, and thinks they are the ghosts of Christmas past. He says they can't scare him like Scrooge, though, but when he steps on his cheering box, it makes an ominous sound, causing him to leap into the trash can and roll back downstairs. Mrs. Jewls thinks that it'd be better if everyone changed back into their regular clothes. Back downstairs, Myron is still in the trash can, stating it's not his fault he didn't do anything for anyone, when he is suddenly hit on the head by a broccoli gingerbread man. The trash can gets filled by them, and Miss Mush carries it up to the thirtieth story. She dumps them out, but Myron falls out of the can as well. He looks at Todd, Dana, and Maurecia, and sees them in their regular, everyday clothes, and assumes they are the Ghosts of Christmas Everyday, though Todd corrects him. Myron decides to relive the great moments that happened on that day, but after quickly remembering the guilt he felt after forgetting to get Bebe a present, he ends up feeling bad. Todd, Maurecia, and Dana explain what he's feeling, but Myron simply believes he needs more Christmas spirit, so he heads to Mr. Kidswatter for help. In the principal's office, Myron asks if he can borrow Kidswatter's Santa suit, but Mr. Kidswatter, wrestling with the cow, says he needs it. However, he lets Myron borrow his previous holiday outfit, an Easter Bunny suit, which is in the trash can. Myron looks into the trash can, but falls inside when the cow bucks him back up to the thirtieth story. In Mrs. Jewls's class, Todd is dusting erasers while wearing goggles, when Myron falls out of the trash can. He tries to greet the class, but notices no one but Todd is there. Todd explains that everyone is at recess, but Myron assumes he is in the future, and realizes how empty his future is, crying about how lonely his is, when suddenly, everyone returns. Myron is excited to see everyone, and having learned his lesson, decides to throw a big party, with gifts and food for everyone. He hands Bebe his crown as a present, and Bebe forgives him. As a final celebration, he brings in Kidswatter, now dressed as a reindeer, with a cow dressed as Santa on his back. Everyone (except for Shari, who remains asleep) sings "Deck the Halls" together, and the episode ends. Characters *Mr. Kidswatter *Cow *Eric Bacon *Eric Fry *Eric Ovens *Jenny *Shari *Leslie *Bebe *Stephen *Mr. Pumpkin *Myron *Todd *Maurecia *Mrs. Jewls *Yodana *Elizabeth *Joe *John *Rondi *Ebenezer Scrooge (mentioned, debut) *The Ghost of Christmas Past (mentioned, debut) *The Ghost of Christmas Present (mentioned, debut) *The Ghost of Christmas Future (mentioned, debut) *Miss Mush Transcript Read a transcript for "Wayside Christmas" here. Trivia *This is the second piece of Wayside School media themed around Christmas. The first is the chapter "Santa Claus." *The students received the following gifts: **Stephen gets a fishing pole with a skull tied to the end. **Dana gets a set of nesting doll calculators. **Jenny gets a new handlebar and bell for her bike. **The Three Erics all get earmuffs. **Joe gets a hairdryer. **Todd gets a punch in the face from Maurecia. **John receives a pair of bunny slippers. **Myron got a crown as a gift, and got a cheering box for himself. Eventually, he gives the crown to Bebe. Gallery See a gallery for "Wayside Christmas" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes